Meant To Be
by tearitapartx3
Summary: [Troyella] A bunch of Troyella oneshots.
1. Waste My Time

Waste My Time

What happens when Troy and Gabriella get in a fight. Can they patch things up, or will their undying love go down the drain. troyella oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in HSM. Although, if I owned Zac Efron I'd be a very happy girl. He was so... WOW before he got blown up in Heist. Holy cow. Anyways. Enjoy!

Troy sighed as he grabbed a basketball and started shooting hoops with Chad. "Dude, what's up with you. You're game is... horrible." Chad commented as Troy missed a three pointer. All Troy could do was shrug, grabbing the ball and attempting to shoot another. Once again, it was way off. Thank God basketball season was over. Troy rested his hands on his head to catch his breath.

"I dunno man." Troy said as he paced in circles, trying to regain energy.

"Well, I do. It's Gabriella." Chad shot in a three pointer, got the rebound, and then shot a two pointer.

Troy sighed and at that momment, Gabriella unknowingly entered the gym. Her and Troy were supposed to be reahersing for the musical.

"What's wrong with you and Gabriella?" Chad questioned as he shot another basket.

"I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. It's not like she actually-" Troy sighed as he grabbed the ball and threw it angrily at the bleechers.

Before he had a chance to Gabriella began to cry rather loudly. She slammed the doors and ran off. Troy gasped.

Chad gave him a questioning look

"Likes me." Troy finnished and thought for a second, "Damn it. I was supposed to rehearse with her." Troy dropped the ball and ran off.

"Gabriella!" No answer. He followed her into the girls bathroom, (it's afterschool folks, noone would be in there). "Gabi. Just listen to me." He said as he grabbed his shoulders, "You didn't let me finnish."

"Troy, it's okay. You don't have to waste your time on me anymore." She struggled and succeeded to get out of Troy's grip. She ran out of the bathroom, and began to walk home.

Troy grabbed his cellphone. He grawled as he punched in Taylors number. "I'm such an idiot." She finally picked up. "Taylor, thank god."

"...Nice to talk to you too, Troy." Taylor laughed nervously.

"I have a problem. Chad was asking me how things were with me and Gabriella, because everyone in the world knows I like her. And I said I don't know why I'm wasting my time, because she'll never like me as more than a friend... She was there and only heard the first part and stormed off, and she wouldn't talk to me." Troy said frantically, slurring his words together, as if it was a race who can explain their life long problems the fastest.

"Okay. Just go talk to her... and this time Troy. Make her listen. I've got to go, sorry. Good luck Troy." With that she hung up the phone.

Troy grabbed his coat and walked outside. It was raining. "Great, what a wonderful day I'm having." He put on his hood and started to run. He reached her house. He didn't even bother knocking on the front door. He climbed up the balcony. The curtain was opened. Gabi was laying there on her bed with her face down in the pillow. He knocked. She looked up, tears still streaming down her face, and stuffed her face in her pillow, leaving Troy out in the pouring rain. Troy started to cry. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face. The door was unlocked, bingo.

"Troy, just get out, please." Gabi cried.

"No, not until you listen. Gabi, you didn't hear the whole sentence." Troy cried. "Chad asked how things were, and I said I don't know why I bother wasting my time, because you'll never actually like me more than a friend."

Gabriella laughed over her cries, "Well Troy, that shows how much you _really_ know about me." She got up and went to walk out. Troy grabbed her and hugged her.

Gabi cried into his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her head up with his hands and cupped it. He leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a short peck. Oh no, it was one of those 'made for tv' kisses that you always swear that if it was you your knees would go weak and you could just die. That's what Gabi did. Troy held her up and then broke away.

"I want to waste my time with you."


	2. Burning the Spectrum

Color of the Spectrum

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Authors Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing. It means alot to me. I just like to write, because there are a few things that Disney left out COUGH Gabriella and Troy kiss COUGH x3 Gabriella Montez x3: Heist was Wow. First he was the delivery boy and I was like, 'Wow your gorgeous' and then the next thing I knew he was walking in with a parka on and I was like 'Wow, you look adorable in a parka' and then he was just standing there all sweaty with a bomb on him and I couldn't speak... And then there was his eyeball, and I walked out. But nevertheless, it was the hottest eyeball I'm sure! ;) Wow. I love rambling. Enjoy!

I shuffled my feet through the hallway on a gloomy day in Albequrque (wow. i love spelling), and I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. What's new? I stared at the floor. Figures, todays the 30th of March, the day my Dad died. Tears were about to fill my eyes. I practically jumped when a arm wrapped around my shoulders. I wanted to melt. That touch was enough to make me want to faint. I didn't look up for numerous reasons. One, I didn't want him to look at me almost crying, two, his eyes would make me cry, and three, I knew who it was, so what was the point? I scooted in closer to him.

"You okay Gabs?" All I could do was nod. "Are you sure. There's nothing that you want to talk about?" I shook my head no. "Promise?" He said as he started tickling me.

I started to laugh, "I'm sure." _At least not right now._

"This sounds kind of rude, but I got in a fight with my dad and-"

"You can come over if you want, Troy." I said, looking up at him trying to regain my breath.

"Thanks Gabs, you're a great friend."

Tears started to swell up. I couldn't take the word 'friend' one more time. Tears started to roll down my cheek. Troy looked at me. He was confused. He started to hug me and I ripped away. "I can't taking being just friends, Troy. It's killing me. I really like you and, and-" My words were cut off. His lips were against mine. It was all that I've wanted to feel for 3 months and 30 days. I kissed him back.

"Damn, and you say _I_ ramble alot?" He joked as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs. I giggled. "Well, I'm glad that little Miss Montez is a hell of alot braver than I am, or I would be here, ripping my hair out right now." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

Three hours went past and the day was over. Troy was at my locker already. I greeted him with a smile and grabbed my pre-calc book. We headed out the doors of East High, but this time, hand in hand. It was sunny, which was a complete change since first hour. Things were brightening up.

We reached my house, "See Troy, and this is the door, where you walk up, and you don't have to climb." I said as I playfully squeezed his hand. He laughed and walked inside. "See, now isn't that so much better than climbing."

I walked in and we both sat on the couch. He wrapped his arm around me as I turned on the TV with the remote. I snuggled in close to him. On TV there was a little girl playing with her dad. I started to cry.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked me. I shook my head. "Gabi, there's something you are not telling me. You can tell me ANYTHING."

I sighed. "My dad died 3 years ago today." I started cried as I turned into Troy to hug him. I burried my face in his shoulder, leaving a tear stain.

"Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay Gabi."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

TROYS POV

I calmed her down for around a half an hour. When she stopped crying I went to talk to her, but she was asleep. I laughed. I grabbed her and carried her upstairs. I wondered which room was hers. I matched up balconies to rooms and threw her on, what seemed to be her bed. I put blankets over her. On her desk I found a piece of paper and pen.

Gabi-

Well I wrote your name and burned it

See the colour of the flame. And it burnt

Out the whole spectrum, as if you were everything.

You fell asleep. My mom called and is worried about me,

didn't want to wake you. I'll call you tonight.

Love you -Troy

I kissed her softly on her lips and walked out of the house.

And we're done. Note, the whole spectrum thing was from Brand New's demo, it's pretty amazing. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Expect another one either tonight after I finnish watching HSM or tomorrow morning.


End file.
